Sword Art Online: Soul Society
by GreySwordsman
Summary: A Sword Art Online/Bleach Crossover with characters from both series being mixed together. On the day of launch 10,000 players are trapped in the game and are forced to fight for there lives. The only saviors that can bring an ended to twisted game are the Kurosaki siblings Mikael, Leafa and Kirito a brother and sister trio that are seen as unbeatable along with their zanpukatos...


_Chapter 1- Welcome to SAO:SS_

 **This is the start of one my spin off stories featuring Mikael that is part of the main series that I am doing. I have decided to write this chapter since I have had this idea stuck in my head that been stopping me from writing the second chapter of Ragnorak. This story is a Sword Art Online crossover with Bleach which mean I will be combining character from each series together. Now lets begin then. Disclaimer- I do not own Sword Art Online or Bleach as they belong to Reki Kawahara and Tite Kubo if I did then Bleach would have ended differently but I do own Mikael.**

 **'** Area or Time **'**

 **'** _Virtual World And Speech'_

 **'Real World And Thoughts'**

Location: Frosted Field-Area 1- Living World

 _Three figures could be seen walking through the howling blizzard. While there features were covered up you could make out that one of them was female while the other two were a tall male (Let say around 173cm since Kirito is 172cm while Ichigo is 174cm) and the last male is small next to him in comparison (Let say Mikael is 135cm since Toshiro is 133cm so I don't want there to be to much of a height difference so that his bankai work but that is his avatar height not real world height). There cloak flowing in synch with the wind as if they were dancing. "So is this where the final boss is located then" the female figure out of the three said. "Yep this is it lets hope that Urahara's info is correct" one of the males responded. "Come on Kirito when as Urahara ever given us wrong information. Now let go there is only an hour left before the servers close until the official launch" the last male told him._

" _Well there was that one time she sent us into a cave filled with acid spraying menos for a rare item that turned out to be a crystal that couldn't be sold and was only able to be crafted into one type of item" Kirito told him. "Well you did tell her that you were looking for a scabbard for zangetsu (Spoilers the zangetsu being refereed to is the dual wielding one from the final arc in the manga not the massive blade that Ichigo uses since it made sense since Kirito is a dual wield) so it your own fault for not being more detailed" the male replied. There conversation was interrupted by a loud howl. "Did you hear that Mikael?" the female asked. "I sure did Leafa. Remember this hollow as already slain three party of 10 player so far which well put it at high Gillian menos level maybe even low Adjuchas menos which means we should use shikai. We don't have much time so me and Kirito will fight it while Leafa you should try to land your two hit killing blow" Mikael explained to them "Right let do this" Leafa replied._

 _They then threw off there cloaks reveal themselves. Mikael had spike white hair that had black tips that reached the end of his neck. His skin was as white as snow and his left eye was icy blue while his right eye was crimson. He wore what was consider the standard uniform for the shingami class as well as a standard sleeveless captain's haori with a green sash around his shoulder, held together by a round, star-like clip. The sash holds his swords sheath in place on his back. He also wore a turquoise scarf around his neck. Around his wrist was a chain with on cross on it . Kirito wore the standard uniform for the shingaimi class but being white instead of black as he wore a black haori with a white sword on the back. His hair was black with the bang being bright orange. His skin was slightly tanned and his eyes were black. Leafa had blonde hair with a few lock of it being black. Her skin tone matched her older sibling Kirito (In this Fanfiction Mikael, Kirito and Leafa are sibling with Mikael being the oldest and Leafa the youngest rather than it just Mikael and Kirito being siblings with Leafa as their cousin) and her left eye was grey and her right eye was bright green. Her outfit was similar to Mikaels with the difference the symbol on the back of the haori and the sash and scarf being dark green. "Rule of the Frosted heavens together Kuro Hyorinmaru and Shiro Hyorinmaru" Mikael said releasing his sword as he transformed_

 _He gain two dragon like wing made of icy that made of a mixture of light and dark blue as a dark blue dragon tail with light blue spikes on it. Three ice flower appeared over his shoulder each had four petals. He jumped up into the air and began to float. Leafa unsheathed her sword before saying "Sting all enemies to death Suzumebachi" as her sword tranformed into a black and gold gauntlet with a small chain linking it to a stinger like blade on her middle finger. Kirito then unsheathed the sword on his back and the the sword on his waist and brought them together before saying "Combine to Kill, Zangetsu." His swords then transformed in a single blade that was a Khyber knife (Kirito's shikai in this looks like Ichigo bankai in the final arc of the manga). After that was done the menos appear in front of the. The menos was a black wolf that was 550cm big as it stood over them. It let out a howl that almost blew them away as its name 'Loyrak Ralnpo' appeared above._

" _Getsuga Tensho" Kirito said as he slashed his sword at the wolf causing a black energy slash to appear hitting the wolf right in the face dropping it health into the orange. "Sennen Hyoro" Mikael said as several ice pillars appear around the wolf trapping it so it couldn't escape. Leafa then jumped and strike its head as a butterfly appeared on it. The wolf then tried to hit her with its tail but she jumped away onto one of the pillars. She then leapt off it and managed to strike the same spot causing the wolf health to drop completely as it exploded into crystals. Suddenly a screen pop up in front of all of them that said 'Congratulation you three for defeating the last hollow of the beta and for defeat the most amount of bosses in the two month the beta for this you shall receive reward on the launch day.' "Wow it seems the creator took notice of us as well as that menos was way to easy to beat" Kirito said. "Well we have defeat five of the thirteen captains and four of the ten espades as well as seven lieutenants which are on a much high level than that menos"Leafa replied. "And with those kills it easy to see why the creator took notice of us since we were at least doing what we are meant to do in this game unlike those other player who kept spamming the same attack at low level hollow" Mikael told them. They each then reach into the haori to retrieve a teleport crystal. "Teleport to Kurosaki Castle" they all spoke together as the glowed and disappeared_

Location-Kurosaki Castle-Area 2- Soul Society

 _They soon reappeared in a massive white hallway. "Well I guess its time to say goodbye to this world for now. I'm going to miss this place" Mikael said as he looked around at all the trophies they had collected over their time in the beta. "Yeah remember time we helped get rid of the blanks by restoring the Shinenju. I still miss Senna" Leafa said as she pointed at the first trophies stand that held a red ribbon. "Remember that time we defeated Dark Rukia" Kirito told pointing at the second trophy stand that held a scythe. "Yeah I remember those. Oh Remember that time we went to hell. Seriously how many player are able to say they went hell and back" Mikael replied point at a third stand that held a piece of a helmet shaped like a skull. After he said that they then all looked at the floor in sorrow knowing once they log off this world will disappear for a while. Mikael looked at his sibling and said "Hey cheer up, I know that this is goodbye but it will only be for a while and the memory will always be with us. And beside when we return we will be able to much more as we will have more time. I say we should aim to do what no other player may be able to do."_

" _You mean defeat the ultimate boss, the Soul King" Leafa responded. "Yeah let do that when this game launch. After all we are so close since we have only eight captains, six espades and six lieutenants to beat before we would gain access to the royal palace and then we beat the four member of the zero to reach him. So when this game begin we defeat those we have beaten already and then we beat all that left" Mikael replied. "Yeah let do that" Kirito said enthusiastic at the idea. "Wait are you two serious that boss was made so it couldn't be beat. There was only one player who ever faced that boss was a member of the game designers and even he found it impossible that they changed the story of the game so you didn't have to face that boss" Leafa replied. "That just it though the fact it impossible make me want to do. Imagine it we are able to do something that a member of company that made this game was unable to do. Together we can do this so are you with me" Mikael asked them as he stuck his hand out. "Yeah lets do it" Kirito responded as he place his hand on top of Mikael's. "Well if you two believe we can do it then I am in as well" Leafa said and placed her hand on top of theirs. "Right then together we will defeat the soul king" Mikael said as they each hit the log out button._

Time skip to 6th November 2022

 **Mikael and Kirito were in the room they shared relaxing until their sister returned from Kendo practice so they could log onto Sword Art Online: Soul Society. Mikael laid in his hammock reading Mary Shelley's Frankenstein while Kirito was on the computer they built looking a article about Kayaba Aizen the head of Aizen Tech and Creator of the Hogyoku and Sword Art Online: Soul Society. The quiet was interrupted by their sister rushing in**. _"Sorry I was late it just that it was my turn to help put the equipment"_ **Suguha told them.** _"It alright Suguha besides we said that we would log on together"_ **Mikael replied as she sat on Kirito's bed to put the Hogyoku on her bed. Mikael then put the neurolinker of the hogyoku as he placed the book back on it shelf. He then laid down as Kirito put on the neurobrace and glasses of the Hogyoku as he laid back in the chair.** _"Remember you three only have a couple of hour to play your game before Mikael has to go his computer club and Kirito has to go help your father at the clinic. Mikael make sure they are off it when its time"_ **their mother, Midori Kurosaki told them** _. "Will do Mom" **Mikael replied. She then walked downstairs leaving them to their game.** "We already to log on then" _**Mikael asked his siblings** _"Yep we are all set up and ready"_ **Kirito replied.** _"Ready then 3,2,1"_ **Mikael said.** _"Link Start"_ **they all said. They then passed out and enter the world of SAO:SS.**

 **The End of chapter 1 and the start of this story. In the next chapter Mikael,Kirito and Suguha will meet Klien, Sinon and Recon in Sword Art Online: Soul Society as well as the death game begins. Now let me explains some thing about this story. Firstly Sword Art Online: Soul Society is a VR Game. The game has Four area with two areas added in for special mission. These areas are Living World, Soul Society, Hueco Mondo and The Royal Palace. There are class in this game. These class are Human, Soul Reaper, Hollow, Quincy, Full Bringer and Hybrid(Any two or three classes combined). Now here are some profile**

 _ **Mikael Kurosaki(**_ **Mikael+Toshiro)= Class Hybrid-Quincy and Soul Reaper with a hollow form. Age- 19. Weapon- Kuro Hyorinmaru and Shiro Hyorinmaru. Family- Kirito Kurosaki(Younger Brother),Suguha Kurosaki(Younger Sister), Midori Kurosaki(Mother) and Minetaka Kurosaki(Father). Description- Mikael is a intelligent teenager who dream of creating his own game when he finish school which is why he joined the computer club as they work together to create their own games. He cares deeply for his family to the point where he will risk his life to save them. He has loved games since he was five year old and his father brought his first console since then it has been something that bond him and his siblings. This bond is strong to the point that they are seen as pro players known as unity due to them work together and being unbeatable when doings so. People in the beta of Sword Art Online: Soul Society thought he was weak due to how small his avatar is but proved them wrong when he defeated Captain Shunsui and earned his captain haori.**

 _ **Kirito Kurosaki**_ **(Kirito+Ichigo)= Class Hybrid- Visored with little Quincy power. Age- 17. Weapon- Zangetsu. Family- Mikael Kurosaki(Older Brother), Suguha Kurosaki(Younger Sister), Midori Kurosaki(Mother) and Minetaka Kurosaki(Father). Description- Kirito is a smart teenager who has talent for technology as he has created his own lamp, game controllers and his own computer with his brother when he was ten years old. He was also able to hack into most websites to learn about the latest devices. He often doesn't like interacting with different people and often relies on is brother to help him meet new people and make friend but he often loses friends.**

 **Suguha Kurosaki/Leafa(Suguha+Soi Fon)= Class Soul Reaper(Though may change as the story progresses). Age- 16. Weapon- Suzumebachi. Family- Mikael Kurosaki(Older Brother), Kirito Kurosaki(Older Brother), Midori Kurosaki(Mother) and Minetaka Kurosaki(Father). Description- Suguha is a hard headed individual due to people often comparing her to older brother Mikael because of Kendo as Mikael was seen as Kendo prodigy before he gave up Kendo to allow his sister to accel at it. She is smart but not as smart as her siblings and she often relies on them when it comes to strategy to defeat bosses but is able to do so on her own such as the time she defeat espada number 9 Aaroniero Arruruerie.**

 **Well that is all for now so until next time.**


End file.
